La Sangre de Lobo
by Nymaerya
Summary: Eventos ocurridos 16 años antes de 'Juego de Tronos'. En 282 AL, se celebra el Torneo de Harrenhal, que parece un torneo más que ordinario, pero cambiará la historia de Westeros y vida de muchas personas, entre ellas los jóvenes hermanos Eddard y Lyanna Stark.
1. La Rosa Azul

El bosque estaba lleno de flores, y Lyanna iba cogiendo todas las que podía de cada especie. 'Son preciosas, aunque no tan preciosas como las rosas de invierno', Lya pensó. Había margaritas, violetas, jazmines, jacintos, geranios, claveles… Pero no había rastro de ninguna rosa azul. 'Estoy en Harrenhal, lejos del Norte, de casa. Pues claro que no iba a haber rosas azules'.

A Lyanna no le gustaba ir a coger flores, pero su septa decía que era propio de una doncella recogerlas. Le parecía rídiculo, como si fuera una doncella que sueña con su príncipe perfecto, y ella no era ninguna joven enamorada de canciones e historias. 'Yo sueño con espadas, no con flores, sueño con luchas, no con amores prometidos, sueño con participar en una justa, no mirarla'. Le parecía estúpido que las mujeres no pudiesen luchar. 'Las batallas de las mujeres son las del parto' dijo una vez su padre, 'Las batallas con espadas son para hombres'. Las mujeres son iguales que los hombres, y Lyanna podría demostrarlo; ella podría ganar una guerra.

Lyanna sabía que tenía que volver pronto, se fue cuando el día empezaba, y tenía que volver sobre el mediodía; el torneo de Harrenhal se iba a celebrar.

Se montó en su caballo y se fue del bosque. Era un bosque bonito; los arbustos, las hierbas y las hojas de los árboles eran de un color verde alegre acompañado de los diferentes colores de las flores y el cielo, de un azul claro sin nubes. Era un paisaje hermoso y colorido, en contraste con Harrenhal. Aunque los Whent eran los señores de ahí y ya estaba habitado, Harrenhal no dejaba de ser sombrío; había un aire melancólico en ese castillo, una vida muerta, hace muchos años que fue el castillo más grande de todos los tiempos, ahora es un castillo roto y negro por las llamas de los dragones que había hace un tiempo en Poniente.

Era un día de primavera, lleno de flores y colores. Después del invierno duro que tuvieron, la primavera era bienvenida en todos lados; en los campos se empezaron a cultivar, los bosques florecían, los campesinos estaban aliviados de tener ya cultivo, los animales se ponían en celo y las personas de alta cuna salían a montar a caballo, visitar, cazar… Era una estación agradable para todos.

Cuando llegó al castillo, era todo una revuelta de personas; los escuderos iban buscando los escudos de sus señores, los criados buscaban y traían comida, los mozos preparaban a los caballos para las justas; era un caos. Por poco un escudero se lleva a Lyanna por delante y se agarró a su caballo para no caerse.

Cuando Lya iba atravesando el campo para ir a sus aposentos y reunirse con sus hermanos, vio que en una esquina había tres chicos, que parecían que estaban pegando a alguien; daban puñetazos y patadas, pegaban con palos hasta partirse. Pero Lya se dio cuenta que la víctima no gritaba ni sollozaba.

Lya también se dio cuenta de los blasones que había en el pecho de los chicos; eran dos torres y los otros lo conocía vagamente de las clases del maestre. 'Frey, Blount y Haigh'. Luego se fijo en el chico a quien pegaban; no era muy grande, tenía el pelo castaño y ojos verdes, e iba con unas ropas verdes, y el escudo cosido en la coraza de bronce había pintado un lagarto-león en un campo verde. 'Reed'. Era uno de los abanderados de su padre, un lacustre del Cuello. Lya sabía que los Frey y los Reed nunca se llevaron bien respecto a los enfrentamientos que tenían; los Frey querían más del Cuello y los Reed mataban a todos quienes venían a conquistar sus tierras. 'Tengo que hacer algo'. ¿Pero cómo? A pesar de Lyanna Stark, hija de lord Rickard Stark de Invernalia, era una mujer, y los hombres ignoraban a las mujeres cuando peleaban.  
'Aun así no lo voy a dejar que lo aticen hasta la muerte'. Desesperada, fue corriendo a los establos y cogió una espada de torneo; quería defender al lacustre pero sin hacer daños a los otros, por lo menos no daños fuertes.

Cuando apareció de nuevo los chicos seguían pegando al lacustre. Lyanna observó que no tendrían más años que ella, aunque eran más grandes y fuertes. El lacustre estaba peor que antes; tenía heridas y moratones, y empezaba a salir demasiada sangre para que sólo sean golpes.

No podía llamar la atención de ellos con la cortesía y la voz de una dama, la ignorarían. Tenía que parecer fuerte, un lobo, o mejor, una loba huargo, como el estandarte de su casa. Puso la espada apuntando hacia ellos con dos manos, respiró profundamente y dijo con una voz profunda y temible; una voz de loba.

-Ese es el hombre de mi padre a quien estáis pegando -dijo Lya con su voz de loba.

Con mirada seca y fría, Lya asustó a los chicos; ahora Lya vio que en realidad tendría 13 años y miraron con desagrado a Lyanna.

-¿Y quién es vuestro padre, moza?- dijo Blount.  
-A mí me da igual quien es su padre, pero yo te quiero en mi cama- dijo Haigh.  
-A mí no, porque ella es la hija del lobo; una Stark- dijo Frey, precavido.  
-¿Y a mí que más me da?- dijo Haigh.  
-¿Pero has visto a su hermano mayor, Brandon?- dijo Blount.  
-Y está comprometida con Robert Baratheon- añadió Frey.  
-¿Su hermano es el gran lobo y su futuro marido Robert? -dijo Haigh, asustado-. Perdón, mi señora, no sabía quién era vos, porque me quedé tan impregnado por su belleza…-empezaba a sudar-. Bueno, nosotros nos vamos que tenemos que irnos a… al…. a preparar la justa para nuestros señores- salieron todos corriendo-.

'Solo los he asustado por los hombres que están cerca mía, no por mi rugido' pensó Lya tristemente. Ella no sería nadie sin su compromiso ni familia.

El lacustre intentaba decir algo, pero farfullaba y no se le entendía.  
-No temas, le voy a llevar a que le vea un maestre y luego me explicas por qué estás aquí- Lya le sonrió-. ¿Puede levantarse? No, no creo que puedas. Te voy a llevar, ¿vale?

Lya no era lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar al lacustre en los brazos o en la espalda, así que le rodeó on brazo sobre los hombros y lo levantó con una sorprendente facilidad. Era bajo, tanto que Lya le sacaba media cabeza, pero era liviano y no le costó mucho levantarlo, aunque casi tiene que llevarle ella, porque era capaz sólo de cojear con la pierna buena, si le llamas eso pierna buena.

El lacustre la miró y le dijo con dolor y sangre: Gra… gr… gracias.

'Me perderé la primera justa'. Pero a Lya le daba igual, habría más justas que ver en el torneo y más torneos que ver en años. No le preocupaba por ver los torneos ni las justas, porque a Lyanna le quedaba una vida por delante para ver.


	2. El Hermano del Lobo

Eddard iba de camino a los aposentos de su hermana; le habían dicho que estaba curando un muchacho.

'Espero que Lya no habrá sido la causante de las heridas', Ned pensó. Lyanna siempre fue demasiado salvaje para ser una dama, siempre le gustó luchar o reñir con las espadas. No sería la primera vez que hubiese hecho magulladuras a alguien, ya que a pesar de ser una chica, Lya siempre encontraba la manera de pelear contra alguien.

Las mujeres de noble cuna estaban en la Torre de la Viuda, aunque Ned veía inapropiado el nombre de la torre respecto a quien residía. Era alta, aunque no tanto como las otras; tenía un aire melancólico, como si la torre fuere la viuda en sí. A Ned le dio mal presagio.

Había dos guardias en los lados de la gran puerta de ébano. Al ver a Ned. le dejaron entrar.

Allí encontró a Benjen, quien estaba de pie al lado de su hermano Brandon. A pesar de que Benjen era un muchacho, la comparación de Ben y Brandon era como comparar un pony como un caballo. También había un maestre que no conocía, siendo a lo mejor un maestre de Harrenhal. Y por supuesto, estaba Lyanna, que cuidaba al herido como si fuera un cachorro abandonado.

-Mira de quien estábamos hablando -Ben rió-.

-Howland, si me permitís, os presento a mi hermano, Eddard Stark, mi hermano mayor por dos años -dijo Lya-.

-Un placer conoceros -dijo Ned al chico-.

Cuando Ned se acercó, se dio cuenta que el chico era aproximadamente de su edad. No era muy grande, siendo Ben que podría ser más que él, y tenía el pelo castaño. Estaba con tiras de seda, y Lyanna estaba curándole unas heridas del brazo.

El chico hizo además de levantarse, pero Lya le bloqueó agarrándole el brazo.

-No se mueva, o le dolerá más las heridas -replicó Lya y se dirigió a Eddard-, ¿sabes que él es Howland Reed? Es Lord de la Atalaya de Aguasgrises, y vino de hacer un viaje a la Isla de los Rostros.

'Un lacustre, un lacustre del Cuello'. Los lacustres eran gente del Norte, y la Casa Reed es la Casa representante de ellos. Embarrados, llamaban despectivamente la gente del Tridente. Eran misteriosos y peculiares; utilizaban arcos y tridentes, cazaban y mataban con veneno y conocían secretos sobre los pantanos que nadie más sabía. Tampoco salían de sus tierras, lo que a Ned le resultó raro ver uno que no estuviera en el Cuello.

-Vine desde la Atalaya para descubrir el mundo -habló por primera vez Howland-. Cuando iba de vuelta, me encontré el castillo y quería ver lo que pasaba. Cuando entré en el campo, unos chicos me rodearon y empezaron a pegarme por ser un lacustre. Creía que iba a morir o me iban a dejar moribundo, pero Lyanna llegó y me salvó.

-No le voy a salvar otra vez si no se está quieto -se quejó Lyanna, a los movimientos repentinos de Howland-.

-¿Te quedarás aquí, Lord Reed? -preguntó Brandon-.

-Llamadme Howland, lo prefiero. Lord suena muy… Lord -contestó el joven Reed.

-Já, ni que fuera el primer Lord joven. Desgraciadamente, algo me dice que nunca seré Lord de algo, pero me basta con ser el joven de la manda y seré un caballero importante -rió Ben-.

-Tú tienes suerte de por lo menos ser un caballero, yo seré una Lady Baratheon con sus doncellas fascinado a mi alrededor -Lya se puso de pie-, 'Lady Lyanna, ¿puedo peinar su pelo? Me encanta esos nudos que tiene'- hablaba en tono de burla iba haciendo gestos a su alrededor-, '¿Puedo llamarla Lady Lya? es que parece que seremos grandes amigas' -empezó a risitas agudas-, ¿Lady Lya, puedo vaciar su letrina? Es que sería un honor limpiar su orina con mi mejor vestido-.

Todos rieron al ver a Lya bailando como si fuera un pato y cantando canciones sobre amor con voz chillona.

Cuando las risas cesaron y Lya se sentó al filo de su cama, Howland rechazó quedarse.

-Debo de volver, ya que no puedo permitirme estar fuera del Cuello demasiado tiempo. Además, este no es mi lugar-.

-Venga ya, si eres un abanderado de mi padre, puede permitirse estar aquí hasta que el torneo acabe -replicó Ben.

-Pero yo iba -empezó Howland.

-A venir al torneo, sí que lo hará. Ya es hora de que tengamos un lacustre en el torneo y que vea lo que es estar en uno -dijo Lya-. ¿No quería descubrir mundo? Pues eso es un mundo diferente. Es un aburrimiento y los torneos son para caballeros idiotas y damas estúpidas, pero puedes apuntarte a las justas. Se lo pasará bien -le sonrió a Howland.

-Lya, tienes que comprender que Howland tiene sus obligaciones, aunque no estaría mal que se quedase -dijo Brandon, con voz de Lord-. De todas maneras, él lo debe de decidir.

-Por favor, quédase -Lya utilizó su mirada de cachorro-. Nos lo pasaremos bien-.

-¡Está bien! Me quedaré. Pero sólo un par de días. Siento que mi gente me necesita -dijo Howland, resoplando-.

-Bien, tendremos que buscarte una alcoba para que te quedes -dijo Brandon-. ¿Tienes ropa para la corte?

-No, my lord, sólo esta ropa y una muda para viajar.

-Ben te prestará algo. Eres pequeño, te quedará bien su ropa -Brandon sonrió-. Bueno, debo de irme, Padre me presentará a algunos Lords del Tridente. Tendré que conocerlos bien, para Catelyn -abrió la puerta-. Nos veremos en el festín.

-Yo me voy a buscarle algo a Howland. ¿Quiere algo de color verde? Espero que no le importe que lleve un lobo en el pecho. Bueno, nos vemos después -Ben se fue tras su hermano-.

Solo quedó Lya, Howland y Ned, que no había hablado por ahora.

-Tienes que dejarle hacer lo que él quiera -Ned replicó a Lyanna-. Es nuestro abanderado, no quiero que nos odie -dijo Ned, sonriendo-.

-No se preocupe, Lady Lyanna es muy amable conmigo -Howland sonrió-. Un poco ruda, pero amable-.

-Soy una damita encantadora -Lya puso su mejor sonrisa-.

-Demasiado, creo yo. Bueno, después de que hayas atormentado al pobre Howland, voy a acompañarle a la alcoba de Ben, para vestirle para el festín. ¿Puedes levantarte? -Howland se levantó con una cara llena de dolor-. De todas maneras te ayudaré. No está muy lejos de aquí -salieron de la habitación de Lyanna-.

De camino estuvieron hablando, para hacer el camino menos doloroso y conocer al misterioso lacustre. No era antipático, y al final del trayecto se hicieron amigos.

-¿Sabe qué, Eddard? -dijo Howland con confianza-. A pesar de que seáis todos hermanos, sois muy diferentes, sobretodo Brandon y vos -Howland sonrió-.

-Sí, soy muy diferente para ser el hermano de Brandon -pensó Ned con melancolía. Howland dio un gesto de dolor al subir un escalón—. Tranquilo, ya estamos llegando-.


	3. La Loba Caballero

La loba caballero

Lyanna Stark estaba yendo a la justa del segundo día, ya al atardecer. Quería asistir a todos, ver como los caballeros se desafían por su honor y gloria, y Lya observaba pacientemente y prestando atención a cada movimiento, mientras que otras damas suspiraban por cada caballero que mostraba su valentía. Lya quería ser como ellos.

Mientras que estaba buscando un sitio para sentarse, observó que estaban en las listas los caballeros quienes tenían como escuderos a los chicos que pegaron a Howland por el simple hecho de ser un lacustre. 'Tengo que hacer algo'.

En la noche anterior de ayer, Howland fue con ellos como se lo prometió a Lyanna. El festín estuvo muy bien, y se hicieron todos sus hermanos amigos del pequeño lacustre, en especial Ned. Ned al parecer se enamoró de Ashara Dayne, quien era muy hermosa y hermana de Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer. Ned bailó con ella, aunque solo lo hizo porque Brandon habló con ella. Desafortunadamente, Ashara parecía más interesada en Brandon que Eddard.

También estaba muchos lords importantes; Jon Connington, Oberyn Martell 'La víbora roja', su prometido Baratheon, los Whent, quien festejaban el torneo. Los Lannister no estaban, ya que recientemente el rey estuvo discutiendo con su Mano, Tywin Lannister, aunque si estaba su hijo, Jaime. Jaime Lannister era bien guapo; tenía unos largos rizos dorados con unos encantadores ojos de color esmeralda. Era alto, y parecía fuerte. Iba a ser nombrado Guardia Real el antiguo heredero de Roca Casterly, para decepción de su padre, algunos dicen. El rey y algunos miembros de su familia también atendieron al festín. El Rey Aerys II parecía un abuelo, y era la primera vez en muchos años que salió de la Fortaleza Roja. Llevaba unas uñas muy largas, y tenía unos ojos cansados y con un destello de locura. No vino ni la reina ni el segundo hijo del rey, el pequeño Viserys. Quien sí vino fue el primogénito del rey y heredero del trono, el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen. También vino su esposa, Elia Martell, quien aún estaba débil del nacimiento de su segundo hijo. No vinieron ninguno de sus hijos, siendo demasiado pequeños, sobre todo Aegon, quien no era más que un bebé.

Esa misma noche, Rhaegar cantó una canción a la multitud que tanto deseaba escucharle. Lyanna nunca le escuchó cantar, y tenía curiosidad por las hablas sobre su talento de música. Era canción triste, pero era una voz hermosa quien la entonaba, haciendo que Lyanna se emocionase un poco, y al parecer Ben la vio y se rió de ella, y a Lya le dio tanta rabia que alguien la viese llorar que le vertió su copa de vino encima.

Rhaegar estaba espléndido; era muy hermoso, quizás el hombre más hermoso que Lya haya visto. Tenía el pelo de un oro pálido con unos ojos índigo que eran preciosos, como dos lagos de agua púrpura, aunque transmitían tristeza y melancolía. Rhaegar, tan hermoso, habilidoso con la música y las armas, también Lya había oído con la escritura, era un caballero prometedor, y no se parecía en nada a su brusco prometido Robert Baratheon. Robert también era bello a su manera, y era un hombre temible por su destreza con las armas, a la vez que amable, pero parecía un bruto, y era un seductor, teniendo ya una hija bastarda por alguna parte en el Valle de Arryn. Robert y Rhaegar eran como dos diferentes mundos. Ella estaba comprometida con Robert y Rhaegar estaba casado y con hijos, aunque a ella le hubiese gustado de otra manera. 'No pienses en eso, no eres una dama estúpida que sueña con su caballero. Además, no pienses en cosas que no van a pasar jamás'. A pesar de eso, Lya se entristeció.

Cuando Howland y Lya vieron a los chicos que pegaron a Howland, descubrieron que eran los tres escuderos. Tenía que limpiar su honor. Lya le contó a sus hermanos quienes fueron los atacantes y ofrecieron ayudar a Howland.

-Te puedo encontrar un caballo -Ben sugirió-, y armadura y armas para luchar contra esos estúpidos-.

-Gracias, pero me temo que no soy muy habilidoso en ese estilo de lucha -dijo Howland, disgustado-. Soy un lacustre, no un caballero habilidoso en espadas y caballos-.

A pesar de haber rechazado la oferta, Howland estaba resentido de que ellos estén ahí, felices con sus jarras de cerveza. 'Tengo que hacer algo'. A la hora de irse, Ned le ofreció a Howland dormir en su tienda.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, preparando sus estúpidos caballeros para sus enfrentamientos. 'Tengo que hacer algo'. Lya fue a las tiendas donde guardan las armaduras, para buscar a alguien quien recupere el honor a su amigo lacustre.

La tienda estaba al otro lado del campo, donde estaban las demás tiendas de los Stark. Tenía que darse prisa, la justa empezaría en poco tiempo. Tenía que buscar la tienda; estaba lejos de la tienda de su hermano. Había grandes y pequeñas, visibles y muy coloridas. Lya se tropezó con una piedra y calló por no mirar al suelo. Cuando se levantó, había una figura enfrente de ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -Rhaegar Targaryen preguntó.

-Mejor que otras veces -Lyanna dijo, desafiante.

-¿Segura de que no se ha echo daño, Lady Stark? Le puedo llevar a un maestre-.

-Tengo maestres que pueden mirarme -Lyanna no tenía tiempo de charlar. Miró a Rhaegar sospechosamente-. ¿Qué hace vos aquí? Aquí solo están Starks-.

-Os buscaba a vos -Rhaegar la miró con esos preciosos ojos índigo-.

-¿A mí? -Eso le tomó a Lyanna por sorpresa. Se enrojeció-. ¿Podría preguntar el por qué?

-Porque quería agradecerle.

-¿Agradecerme por qué? -Lyanna estaba confusa-.

-Por llorar por mi canción.

Ahora sí Lyanna enrojeció. No quería que nadie se enterase de su sensibilidad. 'Ben no sabe cerrar su maldita boca'.

-No era porque no me gustase era porque… -Lya empezó-.

-… Le gustó tanto que se emocionó. Todo el mundo le gusta que cante porque tengo una bonita voz, y cuando canto la canción más triste, todo el mundo aplaude. No quieren la canción, sólo mi voz. Vos, en cambio, se centró en la canción, y lloraste por la tristeza que le dio al escucharla, no por mi voz -Rhaegar sonrió-.

Lya por primera vez se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué tendría que decir? Ninguna septa le había enseñado nada sobre agradecer por llorar.

-Bueno… Yo… -a Lya no le salía las palabras-. La canción era muy hermosa-.

-Si lo era -Rhaegar la miró a los ojos-, pero no tanto como vos.

Lya podía sentir el ardor de sus mejillas. ¿Quería que se sonrojase hasta la muerte? 'No eres una dama que sueña con sus caballeros, ni que suspira por historias de amor, eres una loba'. Lya se puso recta e intentó relajarse.

-Sois muy amable, mi príncipe. Espero escucharle cantar en otra ocasión -Lya recordó por qué estaba allí-. Me debo de ir. Ha sido un placer conocerle -Lyanna sonrió lo mejor que pudo sin ruborizarse. Salió corriendo.

Cuando encontró la tienda de color gris y con un palo con un yelmo encima, sabía que ahí es donde tenía que entrar.

No había nadie adentro. Sólo estaba ella, y un montón de armaduras y armas. Lya los observó. 'No Lya, eres una dama, no puedes enfrentarte por el honor de un hombre'. Se fijó en una armadura que tenía un arciano con una cara sonriente en un escudo, el único diferente a los lobos de su Casa. 'Yo no puedo, pero a lo mejor alguien sí'.

Lya empezó a recolectar las piezas de armadura más pequeñas para que le quepan, aún así le estaban grandes. Se puso el yelmo y fue andando como pudo al establo. Encontró ahí a una yegua. Era grande y fuerte, y parecía veloz. La amarró y se fue a apuntarse a las listas.

Habló con una voz de acero y se presentó como el 'Caballero del Árbol sonriente', ya que si decía cualquier nombre, la interrogarían.

Estaban todos presentes, el Rey y su familia, Robert y su corte, sus hermanos y el lacustre, los Whent, los abanderados de otras Casas y otras Casas menores. 'No hagas ningún error, o ahora sí que se reirán de ti.

Cuando aparecieron los caballeros Frey, Haigh, Blount y Lyanna junto con otro caballero que no conocía, la gente empezó a animar a Lyanna, ya que al parecer los otros no eran muy queridos.

Derrotó a los tres con tal facilidad que parecía que eran muñecos. Lya era muy buena jinete, así que no le preocupó mucho perder. 'Las justas no se ganan con la fuerza del caballero, si no con la velocidad del caballo y habilidad del jinete', dijo una vez su padre. 'Limpiaré su honor', Lya pensó.

El primero fue el escudero Haigh. Lya se armó de valor y acarició a la yegua para que empezase a galopar. El segundo fue Blount, quien se había reído del escudero derrotado y dijo que ganaría con tal gracia que parecería un caballero de verdad. Mintió en ambas cosas. Se cayó de una manera que se mordió la lengua y tenía la cara llena de sangre y lágrimas. El último fue Frey. Tenía la mirada de Lord Walder Frey, así que Lya pensó que podría ser uno de sus hijos o nietos. Su caballo era pequeño comparado con su yegua; se veía quién iba a ganar. 'No me extraña que nadie los quiera, dan pena'.

La gente no podía contenerse en sus asientos. Todos estaban de parte del misterioso caballero, deseando saber quién es. Los escuderos, avergonzados por su derrota, le preguntaron a Lya qué quería como rescate por sus caballos y armaduras. 'Debo de decir algo, o me creerán mudo'. Volvió a poner su voz de lobo y dijo:

-Enseñad honor a vuestros escuderos, es todo el rescate que preciso-.

Siendo el encuentro final, Lya tenía que enfrentarse contra el desconocido caballero. No sabía quién era, así que no tenía ninguna razón para vengarse. 'Aunque esto es tan divertido. No, este no es tu lugar, deberías estar al lado de Ned y Ben, no participando'. A pesar de sus ganas de seguir, Lyanna se fue tan rápido como vino.

Como Lya esperaba, nadie estaba en la tienda de las armas. 'Mejor', pensó, 'así nadie descubre quién fue el Caballero del Árbol Sonriente'. Se quitó la armadura y se volvió a poner su vestido. Se miró en un cristal reflector y se arregló el pelo lo mejor que pudo. Se limpió el sudor con un cubo de agua que había y se curó su herida. Cuando parecía una dama otra vez, Lyanna se dirigió a la justa. Antes se paró para colgar su armadura en un árbol. 'Así nadie sabrá quién fue este caballero'. Salió corriendo de ahí.

Más tarde le dijeron que los caballeros castigaron a sus escuderos.

A la noche, Robert con su estúpido orgullo, prometió al rey descubrir quién era el misterioso caballero que tanto se hablaba por el castillo. 'Lo encontraré, y le preguntaremos por qué no quiere que se le vea su maldita cabeza'. Otros se apuntaron con Robert. El rey estaba furioso de que alguien misterioso estaba entre ellos, pensando que el mismo caballero lo iba a matar, presentándolo como un nuevo peligro para el reino. Aún así, la gente seguía admirando la valentía y habilidad del caballero, pero a escondidas.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, nada se encontró excepto el escudo del caballero, colgado donde Lya lo iba dejado el día anterior. Aún así no había pistas suficientes para enmascarar al caballero. Lya estaba aliviada.

Cuando iba a volver a sus aposentos, una sombra la agarró del brazo y la llevó bajo un árbol con ramas muy largas y caídas, donde no se veía nada. Lya empezó a dar puñetazos y patadas, pero eso no hizo más que la sombra se empezase a reír.

-Vos parece de verdad una loba -dijo en una voz divertida.

-Si, pero también tengo garras, así que suéltame y no haré que las use -dijo Lyanna, intentando soltarse-.

El hombre dejó de agarrarla.

-Al parecer mi lady no se acuerda de quién soy, porque si lo hubiese recordado, no hubiese dicho eso -dijo la voz, fingiendo ofensa-.

Lyanna reconoció la dulzura de la voz. -¿Príncipe Rhaegar?-

-Espero que me disculpe por esta pequeña reunión, pero tenía que decirle que lo sé -Lya vio que Rhaegar sonrió en la oscuridad-.

-¿Saber qué? -Lya no podía evitar respondorle de forma hosca.

-Que eres el famoso Caballero del Árbol sonriente -Rhaegar sonrió aún más. Salió corriendo del árbol.

Lya se quedó sin habla por segunda vez. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Cancelarían la justa, el honor de Howland estaría peor y por no hablar del suyo, y su padre y hermanos la mirarían mal por el resto de sus vidas. Lyanna echó todo a perder por creerse que podría ser alguna vez un caballero.

Dos días después, siendo la última justa, Lyanna se había sentado en primera fila por cortesía de su hermano Brandon. Fue derrotado por el Príncipe, y también Ser Arthur Dayne, Yohn Royce, y como iba yendo la justa, Ser Barristan Selmy. Aunque era mayor, seguía siendo uno de los mejores caballeros del reino. Aún así Rhaegar lo derrotó con un escarabajo.

Robert estaba con Jon Arryn y Eon Hunter, bromeando y riendo. Robert no había hablado mucho con ella, aunque Lya había pillado unas cuantas veces Robert mirándola.

Cuando se proclamó el ganador del torneo, la gente animó con entusiasmo al príncipe y se dirigió a nombrar la Reina del Amor y la Belleza. Era obvio quien sería. Elia estaba a una decena de pies de Lyanna, acompañada de la docena de doncellas que se había traído, entre ellas la bella Ashara Dayne.

Rhaegar fue a recoger las flores primero, unas preciosas rosas azules. 'Al parecer hay rosas azules por la zona'. Lyanna se sentía estúpida por no haberlas encontrado.

Rhaegar se acercó al público, quienes estaban en euforia por el emocionante torneo. Todo el mundo se reía y sonreía, era momentos que se debía de disfrutar antes de volver a sus castillos, a volver a sus nobles vidas.

Rhaegar fue por el lado donde estaba su esposa Elia para darle las rosas, y Elia estaba preparada para el honor. Rhaegar estaba al lado suya… Y pasó de ella y le entregó las flores a Lyanna.

El laurel se posó en su regazo tan delicado como un copo de nieve en el suelo. Todas las sonrisas se esfumaron. Empezó a crecer un silencio que a Lyanna no le gustaba nada. 'Todo el mundo me observa, todo el mundo mira a la doncella lobo'. No sabía qué hacer. 'Tengo que comportarme como una loba que soy'. A pesar del pánico, Lya no le dio el placer a Rhaegar de ruborizarse.


	4. El Orador rodeado de Tormentas

Era una noche tranquila. El cielo estaba oscuro y claro de nubes. Se podía ver las estrellas perfectamente; era algo que Eddard y Lyanna solían hacer cuando eran niños.

Eddard no había visto recientemente a Brandon ni a Lyanna; Brandon estaría con Lord Rickard y sus abanderados para hacerse amigos de ellos. Brandon siempre estaba con su padre, a diferencia de Ned. Brandon siempre fue el prodigio de la familia; más fuerte, más rápido, más guapo con más carácter, siempre era el que conseguía la aprobación de su padre y las sonrisas tímidas de las doncellas.

Lyanna era diferente. A pesar de ser chica, siempre quería luchar y cazar, aunque su padre nunca la dejaba. Incluso convenció a Benjen para que pasasen las tardes juntos luchando con espadas. Lord Rickard decidió ponerla una septa muy estricta para ser una dama, y en eso Lya se convirtió; era bella como las rosas de invierno que tanto le gustan, era educada y refinada, y lejos de las luchas y guerras, aunque se le daba muy bien montar a caballo.

Lya estaría con las mujeres yendo de camino a Invernalia. Le gustaría haber hablado más con Lya, conocerla un poco más. No habían estado juntos desde que eran niños; Ned se fue de pupilo de Lord Jon Arryn y allí conoció a Robert Baratheon, creciendo como hermanos. A pesar de tener a Ben y Brandon, él pensaba más en Robert como hermano que sus hermanos de verdad.

Ned se iría a despedir a sus hermanos mañana; estaban en el Tridente y tendrían que separarse para volver a sus hogares. Sus hermanos irían a Invernalia, él iría al Valle.

A pesar de que Brandon estaba con su padre y Lya con las mujeres, Ned estuvo con Ben y con Howland Reed, el lacustre que conoció Lya y se hizo rápidamente amigo de los hermanos Stark. Howland podría haberse ido con Brandon y Lord Rickard, pero decidió irse con Ned y Ben para hacerles compañía. Howland también se iría con sus hermanos; él tendría que volver al Cuello, a estar con su gente, ya que se quedó más tiempo de lo que debía. Eso le apenó a Ned; le gustaría haberlo conocido un poco más.

Ned estaba pensando en lo que pasó en el último día del torneo de Harrenhal. El Príncipe Rhaegar nombró a Lya Reina del Amor y la Belleza. Lya no supo como actuar, pero en aquel entonces nadie sabía como podía actuar. Ned recordó a Robert poniéndose rojo y Jon Arryn tenía la cara llena de preocupación, había muchas caras sorprendidas y el Rey Aerys estaba desconcertado y enfadado. Tras eso el torneo de Harrenhal acabó con tensiones y caras sombrías, en vez de una celebración tras el duro invierno que tuvieron.

Ned escuchó de repente unos gritos y muchos pasos; alguien se acercaba a él.

-¡Ned!, ¡Eddard!, ¡EDDARD! -una voz rugía.

En su tienda entró su hermano Brandon y Robert Baratheon; ambos estaban hechos una furia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal? -preguntó Ned, alarmado-.

-Ese hijo de puta… a secuestrado a mi amada, mi prometida… -Robert farfulló-.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -el tono de Eddard era solemne-.

-El Príncipe Rhaegar ha secuestrado a nuestra hermana -dijo Brandon, muy enfadado-.

-¡¿Rhaegar ha secuestrado a Lya?! -Eddard estaba más sorprendido que enfadado-. Pero.. Pero ¡¿cuándo ha sido eso?!-

-No se sabe cuando, pero al parecer el condenado se escapó a por Lyanna y se la llevó de su tienda -respondió Brandon-.

-¿Pero no Lya no tiene doncellas? -Ned sabía que pasó algo más-.

-Sí, y ellas fueron las que alarmaron de la desaparición de Lyanna. He mandado hombres a buscarla, pero creo que ya están fuera de nuestro alcance-.

-Seguramente estarán de camino a Desembarco del Rey, para estar seguros bajo las paredes de la Fortaleza Roja. ¡Van a saber qué es meterse con un lobo!-.

-Y con Robert Baratheon -dijo Robert-. Voy a sacarle esos ojos morados a ese maldito Targaryen y se los voy a meter por el culo por haber secuestrado a Lyanna. Mi prometida, mi amada. Nos íbamos a casar… -la mirada de Robert estaba perdida-.

-Voy a matar a Rhaegar, ¡ya veréis que lo haré! -Brandon estaba fuera de sí-. Me voy con Padre a Desembarco del Rey a pedir justicia ante el trono-.

-Voy contigo -dijo Robert, convencido-.

-No, es mejor que vos os quedéis aquí. Si algo nos va a pasar, estaréis vosotros para vengarnos. No quiero que los Baratheon pierdan a su heredero -Brandon utilizó su voz de Lord-. Eddard, tú te quedarás en el Valle por tu seguridad. Si algo me llega a pasar, tú serías el Señor de Invernalia-.

-Brandon, no digas eso…-.

-Hay que asegurarse en esto. Me iré mañana con padre y veremos si de verdad hay justicia en este Reino -Brandon se fue de la tienda-.

Robert salió de la tienda dispuesto a hacer algo. Probablemente a luchar o a matar algún jabalí. Ned se quedó en la tienda, aún sin creerse de lo que ha pasado.

'Era todo muy tranquilo en el Reino', Ned pensó, 'hasta que llegó el dragón y las guerras comenzaron'.

Ned se salió de la tienda para ir a rezar a los Antiguos Dioses, como siempre hacía. Tenía que rezar si quería que esto saliese bien.


	5. La Novia de la Ventana

Hoster Tully no podría estar más enfadado. Hace más o menos de una luna que recibió la noticia que Brandon Stark se iba a Desembarco del Rey para rescatar a su hermana y pedir justicia ante el Rey, en vez de casarse con su hija, Catelyn Tully. 'He esperado 6 años', Catelyn pensó amargamente, 'no pasa nada por esperar unas lunas más'.

Ella estaba en la ventana del castillo; esperando a que su prometido volviese y casarse para callar a su padre, aunque Catelyn sabía que ella quería también casarse por otra razón.

Brandon era muy atractivo y era muy fiero, aunque piadoso, como demostró con ella por no matar a Petyr en aquella estúpida lucha. Catelyn tenía ya 18 años, y tan orgullosa como hermosa; tenía el pelo caoba que le caía en cascada y le llegaba hasta la cintura, los ojos de un color tan claro como las aguas que corren por el Tridente, y un cuerpo joven y dotado; estaba preparada para un marido.

Pasaba las tardes esperando a Brandon y alejándose de su padre con Lysa; cosían, cotilleaban y reían juntas, hacían todo juntas. Lysa era una chica más alocada; con 16 años, era una versión más joven y menos bella de Catelyn pero también era muy guapa, era divertida y risueña, con sueños disparatados…. Y un poco infantil. Catelyn, desde que falleció su madre, tuvo que ejercer como Lady de Aguasdulces y tuvo que madurar antes de tiempo; Lysa siempre creció bajos los mimos de la hermana pequeña. A pesar de ser diferentes, se complementaban, y eso es lo que importa. 'Lysa sería también una buena esposa', Catelyn pensó, 'espero que se case con alguien que valga la pena, como Brandon'.

Catelyn veía el Tridente desde la ventana. Desde hace días que lo hacía Siempre esperaba a hombres; a su padre cuando volvía de las guerras, a su hermano cuando iba de viaje, a un niño bajito que vino una vez como pupilo de Lord Hoster… Y Brandon. Brandon volvería, como siempre los demás han hecho. 'Volverá, ya verás que sí, y nos casaremos y le traeré niños fuertes y sanos con pelo oscuro y ojos grisáceos, o pelo caoba y ojos azules'.

Catelyn suspiraba por cada hora que pasaba, se podría quedar todo el día mirando a la ventana, mirando al cielo, al río al horizonte…

Alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Lady Catelyn, le espera su señor padre en el Gran Salón - anunció Jeyne, su doncella-.

-Bajaré en poco tiempo -respondió Catelyn-.

Se arregló el pelo y se puso su vestido favorito; uno azul mar con perlas blancas que resaltaban sus ojos. 'Serán noticias de Brandon, ha vuelto. Nos casaremos en unos días'. Catelyn salió de su habitación y se fue al salón con paso ligero.

En el Gran Salón, su padre y su hermana estaban presentes. Lysa al parecer también se puso un vestido que le favorecía, un verde colorido con diamantes, que remarcaba el color de su cabello y sus ojos. '¿Por qué Lysa ha venido? ¿Se casará ella también?' Si Catelyn no recuerda mal, Brandon tenía un hermano menor, Eddard. También estaba soltero Willas Tyrell, heredero de Altojardín. Jaime Lannister también sería una buena idea si no fuera porque es una capa blanca desde hace dos lunas.

Lysa tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; recibiría noticias buenas. En cambio, su padre, Lord Hoster Tully, tenía una cara solemne, una cara que Cat no le gustaba. 'Lysa es tan inocente. No se da cuenta de que algo malo está pasando'. ¿Será Brandon? ¿Habrá muerto en Desembarco del Rey? Los Dioses quieran que no.

-Cat y Lysa, mis hijas, estáis hermosas. No me había dado cuenta de que os habíais convertido en mujeres, ya que siempre os vi como las niñas que siempre he cuidado -el tono de su padre era triste-. Sois mujeres, ya no sois niñas, y sabéis que a veces no todo sale bien como en las canciones que os cantaba la septa hace años atrás-.

-¿Pasa algo, Padre? -Lysa parecía tan inocente y tan niña con ese dulce tono de voz-. ¿Podemos nosotras hacer algo?

'Es Brandon, tú niña estúpida', Cat pensó. 'Es Brandon, por eso me ha llamado. Y a ti te va a pasar algo también, algo que no te va a gustar'.

-Es Brandon -Catelyn estaba convencida-.

-Es Brandon -Lord Hoster confirmó-. Fue a Desembarco del Rey con su padre y pidieron justicia al Rey por su hermana. Aunque la justicia no fue bien servida. Lord Rickard Stark y Brandon Stark han muerto-.

Catelyn estaba más angustiada que sorprendida. 'Sabía que pasaría eso, aún así me duele'. Pero no podía reflejarlo; era una Tully, tenía que ser fuerte. Aún así no pudo contener unas lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto, hermana -había tristeza en el tono de Lysa, pero había algo más-. Sabía que esperabas casarte con Brandon Stark-.

Eso hizo a Catelyn pensar un momento.

-Eddard Stark es ahora Lord de Invernalia, y seguramente no se quedará de brazos cruzados ante las muertes de su padre y su hermano y el secuestro de su hermana. Robert Baratheon hará algo también -Catelyn se dio cuenta de por qué está aquí-. Quieres apoyar la causa de Eddard, y con eso lo sellarás con un matrimonio. Con _mi_ matrimonio -Catelyn esperó a que su padre hablase-.

-Como dije, sois ya mujeres, y aunque siempre seréis mis niñas -Lord Hoster parecía orgulloso de las deducciones de Cat-. Sí, Cat. Te casarás con Lord Eddard y tendrás sus hijos-.

-¿Pero por qué apoyarle? ¿Y entonces por qué Lysa está aquí? -Cat estaba confusa-.

-Íbamos a ser familia de todas maneras, así que tendría que haberle apoyado igualmente. La Casa Baratheon también se unirá a la causa para vengarse de el secuestro de Lyanna Stark y la Casa Arryn también, ya que Lord Jon Arryn tenía como pupilos a Robert Baratheon y Eddard. Los Lannisters están al margen ya que por las recientes discusiones de Tywin Lannister con el Rey Aerys y su renuncia como Mano del Rey. Sólo nos enfrentaríamos a Martell, Tyrell y Targaryen. Cuatro Casas contra Tres. Pero para apoyar esa causa, necesitaba un sello más para apoyarla. Como bien has dicho Cat, se sellaría con un matrimonio, a parte del tuyo. El de Lysa-.

-Robert Baratheon se negará a romper su compromiso con Lyanna, si eso es lo que intentas hacer -Cat advirtió-.

-No me refería a Robert, si no a Lord Jon Arryn-.

Cat estaba sorprendida y en ese momento Lysa se echó a llorar. Jon Arryn era 20 años más que su padre, era ya un anciano. Se casó antes dos veces, pero ahora está demasiado viejo para casarse otra vez.

-No puedes hacerlo Padre, ¡No puedes hacerlo! -la voz de Lysa temblaba-. Soy una niña, no una mujer. No puedo casarme con Jon Arryn, ¡tiene 20 años más que tú! No puedes hacerlo padre, no puedes -Lysa gimoteó y empezó a llorar otra vez-.

-Elbert Arryn ha muerto en Desembarco del Rey también, ya que era escudero de Brandon. Jon no tiene hijos ni herederos. Eres joven, le darás hijos que un día serán Señores del Valle. No quiero más negaciones. Estoy cansado de casamientos -por un momento Lord Hoster parecía 10 años más de lo que tenía-. Os casaréis juntas y esta vez no esperaré, Lord Jon y Lord Eddard vendrán en menos de una luna. Lo siento, hijas mías, pero no todo sale como se espera -Hoster suspiró-. Debo de irme para confirmar la boda- salió del Gran Salón-.

'Empezó con un secuestro y acabó en una rebelión' Cat pensó. Catelyn volvió a su ventana, esperaría, esperaría a que esta guerra acabase.


	6. El Norteño en el Sur

Podría ver como desde lejos las ondas ondeaban del calor. A pesar de que estaban bajando las temperaturas y al parecer ya no era primavera, en Dorne siempre era más cálido que los demás Reinos. No llovía ni nevaba, sólo había un sol abrasador que estaba por días y días. Era un clima contradictorio al humor de Eddard.

Había pasado un año desde la guerra que finalizó el reinado de la dinastía Targaryen. Ha sido un año duro, sangriento y sobretodo, triste.

Casas contra casas, familias contra familias, abanderados contra sus señores, todos. Y casi todos muertos. Ned no sabría como sería su vida de ahora en adelante.

Desde que se enteró que su padre y su hermano mayor, sedientos de justicia, fueron torturados hasta la muerte, Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark y Jon Arryn unieron sus fuerzas para vengarse de sus muertos. Lord Rickard Stark pidió un juicio por combate, y Aerys Targaryen proclamó el fuego valyrio como su combatiente. Mientras que su padre se cocía en su propia armadura, Aerys le puso una espada, Hielo, su espada ancestral, delante a su hermano Brandon diciendo que si la cogía, podía rescatar a su padre. No fue tan fácil; Brandon tenía atado al cuello una cuerda con un mecanismo que consistía en que te impulsabas, la cuerda te hacía retroceder. Y así, mientras que Rickard Stark moría quemado por el fuego valyrio, Brandon murió ahogado por intentar ayudar a su padre.

Ned estaba desesperado; su padre y su hermano muerto, su hermana secuestrada y su mejor amigo quería empezar una guerra. Ned quería vengarse, eso lo tenía claro, ¿pero ese tenía que ser el precio? ¿Matar a miles y miles de personas sólo por la locura del Rey Aerys?

Con la fuerza de las Casas Baratheon, Stark y Arryn planearon la guerra, pero necesitaban más hombres, así que se unió la Casa Tully por el traspaso del compromiso de Stark y Tully. Ned se tenía que casar para asegurar la alianza, a pesar de no haber conocido a Catelyn Tully. Era muy guapa, de eso a Ned no le preocupaba; largo pelo caoba, ojos de color azul cielo y bien proporcionada. Cuando estaban en la boda no hablaron de casi nada, Ned estaba aún conmocionado por las muertes de sus familiares y Catelyn aún estaba afectada por la muerte de Brandon. Fue una boda incómoda. A la hora de la cama, Ned fue lo que tenía que ser, hizo lo que tenía que hacer pero sin pasión. A pesar de que Catelyn era hermosa y no parecía una mala persona, no la amaba. Él no quería enamorarse por si moría en la guerra. Catelyn también fue respetuosa, hizo lo que tenía que hacer y no agobió a Ned. '¿Le abré dejado embarazada?' Ned pensó. Sería bueno si fuera así; en el caso de que Ned moría, su hijo podría ser el Lord de Invernalia. `¿Y qué pasaría si es niña?' Ned se preocupó. 'Y si muriese antes de tiempo, ¿quién sería el que gobernase el Norte hasta que el niño sea mayor de edad?'. Ned esperó no morir demasiado pronto.

Fueron numerosas batallas que decidió quién ganaría la guerra, muchas gloriosas, otras difíciles y perdidas, pero fueron batallas igualmente. En la primera batalla, la Batalla del Refugio Estival, Robert ganó tres batallas en sólo día. La segunda batalla, la de Vado Ceniza, Lord Randyll Tarly, abanderado de la Casa Tyrell quienes eran fieles a los Targaryen, derrotó a Robert, aunque no fue la decisiva. Ned se incorporó en la Batalla de las Campanas, la tercera, ya que tuvo que llamar a sus abanderados y a sus hombres desde el Valle de Arryn. Tuvo que ir a los Dedos para llamarlos a Puerto Blanco e ir hasta el centro de Poniente. En esa batalla, Lord Jon Connington había atrapado a Robert y a sus fuerzas en el Septo de Piedra, un pueblo del Tridente. Jon no sabía dónde estaba exactamente Robert, y podía haber quemado todo el pueblo y así matarlo, pero no quería matar a tantas personas inocentes, así que mandó hombres que fueran de puerta en puerta para registrar y buscar a Robert. No lo encontraron, ya que las fuerzas de Eddard llegaron a tiempo y se unió con las de Robert, machacando a las fuerzas de Connington. Ned no sabe que le ha pasado a Jon, ya que estaba seguro de que no había muerto.

La cuarta y la decisiva fue la Batalla del Tridente. Robert se encontró cara con cara a Rhaegar, el que secuestró a Lyanna y sorprendentemente estaba allí. Robert le dio un golpe con su grotesco mazo a Rhaegar que los rubíes de su armadura se salieron y cayeron al río y del golpe mató a Rhaegar. Su hueste huyó tras la muerte de su comandante. Robert, tras una herida grave que consiguió en la batalla, estaba demasiado débil para ir a Desembarco del Rey y hacer que el Rey se rinda, así que mandó al propio Ned.

Desgraciadamente, Ned llegó demasiado tarde; los Lannister, hasta ahora neutrales en la guerra, apoyaron finalmente a la causa de Robert y querían probar que eran leales, así que marcharon a Desembarco del Rey para saquearlo y matar a su gente. Torturaron a hombres, violaron a mujeres, mataron a niños, fue horrible, aunque lo peor que pasó fue en la Fortaleza Roja. El Rey Aerys enloquecía cada vez, sobretodo con la guerra, e hizo que huyeran su mujer embarazada, y su segundo hijo, un niño quien era heredero del Trono, pero dejó a Elia Martell y a sus hijos para que los Martell no se rebelasen también. Fue un gran error. Las fuerzas de los Lannister saquearon Desembarco del Rey, y cuando llegaron a la Fortaleza Roja, lo arrasaron. Ser Gregor de Casa Clegane, jurado a los Lannister y monstruosamente enorme, violó y mató a Elia Martell, y a su hijo Aegon, un bebé, aplastó su cabeza contra la pared. Otro soldado, Ser Amory Lorch, apuñaló numerosas veces a Rhaenys, una niña de no más de cuatro años. Ambos envolvieron los cuerpos en banderas de los Lannister. Respecto al rey, murió a manos de su única espada en la Fortaleza, Ser Jaime Lannister, hijo de Tywin Lannister. Clavó la única espada del castillo en la espalda de Aerys, matándolo. También mató a algunos alquimistas y a la Mano del Rey actual, otro alquimista. Cuando Ned entró, aterrorizado por Desembarco del Rey, vio a Ser Jaime sentado en el Trono, con la espada aún llena de sangre. Por un momento Ned se asustó, pero Jaime sonrió de forma arrogante y se levantó.

Cuando Robert llegó, se le proclamó Rey de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino, al ser nieto de Rhaelle Targayren, hija de Aegon V quien se casó con un Baratheon y dando luz al padre de Robert, Steffon, podría reclamar el Trono, a diferencia de Eddard y Jon Arryn. Tywin Lannister mostró a los cuerpos de Elia y sus hijos con las banderas Lannister como prueba de lealtad. A Robert no le gustó verlo, pero estaba contento de que la dinastía Targaryen estaba extinguida. Ned lo veía diferente, y pidió un juicio por los asesinatos de Elia y los pequeños Targaryen. Robert no estaba de acuerdo. Ned defendía que eran niños, inocentes de toda culpa, a lo que Robert respondió: 'No veo niños, si no basura de dragón'.

Eddard, furioso por la indeferencia de Robert, se fue de Desembarco del Rey para terminar los desarreglos que causó la guerra, haciendo así que su amistad terminase. Fue al Bastión de Tormentas, que estaba siendo asediada por los Tyrells. Stannis Baratheon, segundo hermano de Robert, quien estaba en aquel momento, había aguantado un año entero en asedio, aunque por poco le costó la muerte de su gente. Habían aguantado un poco gracias a un pirata que le había ayudado. Cuando Ned llegó, el Asedio terminó por las noticas de Robert en el Trono y lo conseguió sin derramar sangre. Tras ir al Bastión de Tormentas, fue a Dorne para rescatar a su hermana, quien estaba allí atrapada en una torre llamada Torre de Alegría, donde había escuchado que estaba allí todo ese tiempo desde que Rhaegar la secuestró.

Y ahí se encontraba, Eddard con sólo seis hombres, ya que no tenían que enfretarse a nadie, o eso Ned esperaba. Eran sus mejores hombres y los más fieles; Lord Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull Ser Mark Ryswell y Howland Reed, el pequeño lacustre quién conoció Lyanna, ahora uno de los fieles amigos de Eddard.

Los días eran calurosos e interminables, ya que allí el sol se ponía más tarde. Ninguno de ellos había estado antes en Dorne, así que no conocían nada más de que sus maestres le habían enseñado y no estaban preparados. 'Con suerte llegaremos en dos días, si los Antiguos Dioses serán un poco piadosos'. Los Antiguos Dioses no han sido piadosos en esta guerra; tendría que serlo ahora.

Tras casi tres días, Howland vio desde lejos una torre en las montañas que formaban cadena de las Montañas Rojas de Dorne. Sabían que esa era la torre; no había otra en cientos de leguas. A Ned se le iluminó la cara; encontraría por fin a su hermana, a su querida hermana, y saldrían de este polvo rojo y volverían a Invernalia. 'Lyanna se casará con Robert, y se convertirá en Reina de los Siete Reinos. También tendrá pequeños príncipes Baratheon quienes serán primos de los hijos míos y de Catelyn. Y ya no nos pasará nada malo, y podremos ser felices de una maldita vez'. Aunque cuando Eddard vio a tres cosas brillando desde lejos, sus ilusiones se desvanecieron. Sabía quienes eran las cosas brillantes.

Las armaduras de Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent y Ser Arthur Dayne brillaban tanto que parecían soles; estaban vigilando la puerta de la Torre de la Alegría.

Cuando vieron a Eddard y a sus compañeros, pusieron sus manos sobre sus espadas y sonrieron. Eddard se preocupó.

—Os busqué en el Tridente —les dijo Ned.

—No estábamos allí —replicó Ser Gerold.

—De haber estado el Usurpador lloraría lágrimas de sangre —dijo Ser Oswell.

—Cuando cayó Desembarco del Rey, Ser Jaime mató a vuestro rey con una espada dorada. ¿Dónde estabais entonces?

—Muy lejos —dijo Ser Gerold—. De lo contrario Aerys seguiría ocupando el Trono de Hierro, y nuestro falso hermano ardería en los siete infiernos.

A Eddard no le gustó el tono de los soldados de la Guardia del Rey. Aún así tenía que parecer severo, fuerte.

—Bajé a Bastión de Tormentas para levantar el asedio —les dijo —. Lord Tyrell y Lord Redwyne rindieron sus pendones, y todos sus caballeros se arrodillaron para jurarnos lealtad. Estaba seguro de que os encontraría entre ellos.

—No nos arrodillamos tan fácilmente —señaló Ser Arthur Dayne.

—Ser Willem Darry ha huido a Rocadragón con vuestra reina y con el príncipe Viserys. Pensé que habríais embarcado con ellos -'Más que pensar, esperar'. pensó Ned. 'No quiero más sangre derramada'.

—Ser Willem es un hombre bueno y honesto —dijo Ser Oswell.

—Pero no pertenece a la Guardia Real —señaló Ser Gerold—. La Guardia Real no huye.

—Ni entonces ni ahora —dijo Ser Arthur. Se puso el yelmo. Eddard sabía lo que eso significaba.

—Hicimos un juramento —explicó el anciano Ser Gerold.

Los caballeros se pusieron en guardia. Ned no quería hacer esto, ellos tenían desventaja. Eran siete contra tres. Aunque a ellos no les parecieron importarles.

—Y esto va a empezar ahora mismo —dijo Ser Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer.

Desenvainó a Albor y la sujetó con ambas manos. La hoja era blanca como la leche, la luz hacía que pareciera tener vida.

—No —dijo Ned con voz entristecida—. Esto va a terminar ahora mismo.

Ser Arthur fue a por Eddard, con Ser Gerold y Ser Oswell detrás. Ser Arthur Dayne, la espada del Amanecer, era uno de los mejores espadas de los Siete Reinos, por no decir el mejor. Ned desenvainó su espada ancestral recogida de Desembarco del Rey que antes era de su padre. Era una lucha difícil y sin fin; las espadas se tocaban, saltaban chispas, movimientos rápidos por parte de las espadas y de los hombres que las sujetaban. Por cada movimiento que Eddard hacía, Ser Arthur lo esquivaba con una gracia envidiable y atacaba a Ned muy peligrosamente. Eddard esquivaba y bloqueaba como podía, aunque sabía que no iba a resistir mucho. Cuando Ned tuvo que retroceder, su pie izquierdo pisó algo no muy duro, Eddard miró hacia atrás y observó el sangriento cuerpo de William Dustin. Se fijó aún más y vio más cuerpos. 'No quería más sangre derramada, y aún así lo permití'. No podía identificar a los cuerpos, porque estaba paralizado por el cuerpo de Lord William, por los de detrás, por los que había matado, por los que habían muerto por su culpa, por los de Elia y sus hijos, por los de su padre y su hermano, por el de Rey Aerys bajo los pies de Ser Jaime Lannister… Y de repente, todo se quedó congelado; el sol dejó de dar calor, la sangre dejaba de salir, Albor estaba quieto en el aíre, y Ned no podía moverse. Estaba cansado de la guerra, de las muertes, de Robert y su indiferencia, por la cara de Catelyn al verlo por primera vez, por la genialidad de Branon, por el secuestro de Lyanna, de todo. '¿Y si me rindo? ¿Y si dejo que Ser Arthur me libere de este sufrimiento y descanse junto a Brandon y Padre?'

Y entonces escuchó unos gritos, gritos de dolor, de rabia, de sufrimiento y sacrificio. Ned identificó la voz. 'Lyanna'. Estaba viva, pero no por mucho tiempo al escuchar los gritos. Parecía que Lyanna llevaba gritando desde que empezó la lucha. Lyanna parecía dar ánimos a Ned, parecía hablarle a él. 'No debes rendirte Ned. No lo hagas. Hazlo por ti, por Catelyn, por Jon, por Robert, por mí. Eres un lobo, y debes ser el que queda de la manada'. Y entonces todo pasó muy rápido.

Ser Arthur, al pillar a Ned desprevenido, alzó su espada para clavársela en el corazón. Ned vio su movimiento demasiado tarde. Se preparó para morir, para descansar de una vez. Y ahí fue cuando vio a Howland Reed clavando su tridente con tanta fuerza en el lateral del costado de Ser Arthur que la punta del tridente salió por el otro lado del costillar. Ser Arthur gritó y se puso de rodillas; sus manos tocaban la sangre de dónde venía sus heridas. Howland retiró su tridente con una gracia mayor que el de Ser Arthur. Eddard sabía que ese era su momento.

-Dicidme sus últimas palabras -Eddard ordenó.

-Arbor… -Ser Arthur escupía sangre- a Arbor… Dársela a alguien de mi familia, a mi primo Ser Gerold o a mi hermana, a mi bella hermana, Ashara…

Y Eddard decapitó a Arthur con Hielo.

Eddard levantó la cabeza. Todos estaban en el suelo, sangrientos, muertos. Sólo estaban en pie Howland y él. Los gritos ya no sonaban.

-Tenemos que subir -dijo Eddard, y salió corriendo con Howland detrás suya.

La puerta estaba cerrada pero la abrieron con una patada, subieron escaleras y escaleras, escaleras que parecían interminables para que nunca Eddard se encontrase con su hermana.

Cuando por fin las escaleras terminaban, daban a una pequeña sala en forma de media esfera con una puerta. Del otro lado de la puerta no había más que silencio.

-Yo me voy a quedar aquí -Howland dijo-. Entiendo que quieras estar con tu hermana primero a solas, y además vigilaré la puerta.

Eddard miró a Howland y abrió la puerta.

La habitación olía a rosas y sangre, algo que Ned temía. Allí encontró una cama blanca con pétalos azules y sangre. Lyanna estaba sujetando a algo en brazos, sonreía con una sonrisa débil, y la cosa estaba envuelta con una sábana blanca. Mientras que Ned se acercaba, veía detalles que escapaban a primera vista una daga manchada de sangre y un cubo de agua y sangre, mucha sangre por la parte central de la cama y lo que Lyanna sujetaba era un niño. El niño estaba limpio y durmiendo, tenía el cabello oscuro como el suyo y el de Lyanna, e Lyanna miraba con cariño al bebé. Ahora Eddard entendía los gritos.

-¿Pero qué has hecho, Lya? -Ned sonrió tristemente.

-Yo… -la voz de Lyanna era apenas un susurro-. Yo… Yo lo amo, Ned. A Rhaegar. Lo amo con todo mi corazón. No quiero a Robert. A Rhaegar. ¿Él está…? -no pudo terminar la frase.

-Muerto, Lyanna -Ned miraba tristemente a Lyanna-. Robert lo mató en una batalla -prefirió ahorrarle los detalles-. Toda su familia también está muerta. Robert es ahora el Rey de los Siete Reinos. Y cuando te recuperes…

-Soy reina del sufrimiento y del dolor, Ned, no reina seré de nada más -Lya tuvo que dar un respiro profundo-. Y no creo que me recupere. El niño… Targaryen y Stark…. Parece un Stark, pero también es un… -le costaba más respirar-. Un Targaryen… Si Rob… Robert lo sabe… -puso cara de dolor-. Lo matará, Ned.

-El niño…

-No estará a salvo. Tiene que vivir, Ned. Es mi… mi hijo… y de Rhaegar… Rhaegar también. El príncipe que fue prometido…

Ned no entendía lo del príncipe, pero tenía que ayudar a su hermana.

-Te llevaré a un maestre y… -Ned empezó.

-No llegaré a un maestre. Si quieres…. quieres ayudarme… Yo… -tosió sangre-. El niño… Protégelo… Miente… No te gusta mentir, pero hazlo… Hazlo por mí…

-Lo haré, Lya. Lo pondré a salvo y nadie sabrá quién es. Crecerá y será un hombre valiente, como su madre.

-Y su padre… Nadie, debe saber quién es…. Nadie… Pero… Pero debes prometérmelo… Promételo, Ned…. Prométeme que cuidarás al bebé como si fueras su hijo y que se convierta en un hombre… Y que nadie sepa quien es. Por mí… Prométeme…. Prométemelo, Ned -puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Ned, acariciándolo.

-Te lo prometo, Lya. El niño estará salvo en mis manos. Y tú también lo estarás.

Lya sonrió y tosió sangre de nuevo. Bajo la mano, y Ned la sujetó mientras que se apoyaba en el pecho de su hermana.

-Eddard, Eddard… Ned, vamos, Ned, tenemos que irnos. Vamos, Ned -Howland movía suavemente su hombro.

Eddard parecía esculpido de piedra. No se quería mover. Se aferró a la mano de su hermana como con la esperanza de que ella pudiese vivir. No sabe cuánto tiempo estaba así; su espalda le dolía, pero a él no le importaba. Él quiere estar con su hermana.

-Ned, vamos, Ned. Levántate -Howland insistía-. Ella… Ella ya no está aquí, Ned. No vas a hacer ningún bien estar aquí para siempre.

'Ya lo sé, pero me quiero quedar aquí para siempre'. Eddard no se movió.

-Vamos… Vamos, Ned. El bebé está llorando y no sé por qué. Tendrá hambre. Tenemos que volver, Ned. Volveremos con Lyanna a Invernalia. Volveremos y enterraremos junto con ella a tu padre y a tu hermano. Estarán en las criptas, como las personas honorables que fueron. Vamos Ned… -Howland hizo fuerza para separar la mano de Eddard con la de Lyanna. La del muerto con la del vivo-.

'No, no, no… Esto no tenía que pasar… Nada de esto…' Ned se desplomó al suelo, como un niño pequeño. Se acurrucó y empezó a sollozar.

-Oh, Ned… -Howland estaba desesperado y la voz le temblaba-. Lo siento mucho, Ned. Yo también quiero a Lya. Ella me salvó la vida. Pero no haremos ningún bien quedándonos aquí. Tienes familia que te espera.

'Una familia que no me quiere', Ned pensó. Se agarró a los filos de los bloques de piedra del suelo.

-Lya… -le costaba hablar sobre su hermana-. Lyanna no quería esto para ti. No querría que estuvieses aquí, en el suelo. Te diría que te levantes, y sigas tu camino, que seas fuerte. Un lobo huargo. El estandarte de tu familia.

'Estoy harto de ser fuerte. Quiero romper, quiero desaparecer para no sufrir tanto'.

-Vamos, Ned. Enterraremos a Lya y a todos los demás de forma respetable. Se merecen eso. No lo hagas por ti, ni por mí, ni por Catelyn o Robert. Hazlo por Lya.

Tras las insistencias de Howland, Eddard, con ayuda del lacustre se levantó y siguió hacia delante. Puso a su hermana en un postura cómoda, recogió y limpió las cosas. Cogieron al bebé y se marcharon hacia abajo, con el cuerpo de su hermana.

Howland fue por las montañas para pedir ayuda. Cuando regresó, vino con él veinte hombres. Eddard pidió derribar la torre y descoloraron las piedras una por una. También enterraron a sus fallecidos, e calcinaron el cuerpo de su hermana hasta los huesos.

A los 15 días de la muerte de su hermana, Ned y Howland decidieron macharse al Norte. Montaron a caballo y, a pesar de las insistencias de los hombres, se fueron los dos solos. 'No hay nada más de lo que temamos allí arriba'. Dijo Ned a los hombres. 'Y el Norte está muy lejos de Dorne y se acerca el invierno'. Con eso dicho, los hombres dejaron marchar al norteño y al pequeño lacustre.


	7. La Reina Leona

El sol amanecía brillante e intenso, como si quisiese que todos percatasen de su esplendor. 'Me pasará lo mismo' Cersei pensó, 'Todos admirarán la leona que soy'.

Cersei llevaba sentada en la ventana desde que el cielo era aún oscuro. No podía dormirse. Al día siguiente se casaría con el Rey de los Siete Reinos, y ella sería su reina.

Robert Baratheon era el rey desde que el año pasado, el año en que mató al príncipe Rhaegar y aplastó la dinastía Targaryen. Cuando Cersei se enteró de la muerte del príncipe, casi se echó a llorar. 'Debo de ser fuerte, una leona. Los leones no lloran'. Rhaegar era muy guapo y fuerte, aunque también inteligente y amable. 'Me iba a casar con él, pero me voy a casar con su asesino'. Aunque Robert no parecía malo.

Era alto y musculoso, con una mata de pelo negro y unos ojos azul mar, muy atractivo. 'Todas las doncellas me envidiarán cuando me vean casarme con el hombre más deseado de los Siete Reinos'. Tendría que ser el más deseado, ya que antes sería Rhaegar.

Aunque había otro hombre que era muy atractivo y era de Cersei. 'Jaime' pensó, 'mi hermano va a estar en la boda, y me verá casarme. Me pregunto como sería si hubiese asistido a la boda de Jaime y Lysa'. A pesar de que eso ya nunca sucedería, a Cersei le ardió todo el cuerpo. Lysa Tully se casó con Jon Arryn, quien tenía edad suficiente para ser su abuelo. Y Jaime tomó los votos de la Guardia Real, que consistían en la castidad y en no casarse.

Aún así, Cersei se apenó. 'Jaime es mi hermano mellizo, mi amante, la otra mitad de mí. Y me verá cansándome con otro hombre'. Pero ese hombre era Robert Baratheon. 'Ya no habrá preocupaciones ni malos pensamientos. Ya no tendré que estar con Jaime. Voy a estar con el rey, y cuando me vea entrar por el septo, se enamorará de mí y olvidará a esa chica loba'. A pesar de que Lyanna Stark murió hace un año, dicen que Robert aún se arrepiente por la pérdida de su prometida. Cersei se prometió a sí misma que le haría enamorarse y olvidarse de la chica Stark.

Mientras que Cersei estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, una sombra entró sigilosamente por la puerta. Cercen se hubiese asustado si no fuera porque estaba acostumbrada a las escapadas de Jaime.

-Jaime -Cersei susurró-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jaime no habló; fue directamente a la boca de Cersei mientras sus manos iban bajando. 'Está ansioso, salvaje, como si fuera la última vez que me toca', Cersei pensó. Y para sorpresa para Cersei, ella misma lo llevó a la cama bajo besos y caricias por todas sus partes del cuerpo.

Más adelante, cuando Cersei estaba desnuda encima del pecho de Jaime, éste se deslizó de la cama, se vistió y salió de la habitación. 'Me ha utilizado como una puta'. Eso no le agradó a Cersei.

Cuando el sol ya no era tímido, las doncellas entraron a su habitación. La lavaron de pies a cabeza, perfumaron todas las partes de su cuerpo, y empezaron a vestirla. Su vestido de novia consistía en ser apretado de pecho y suelto de caderas hasta los tobillos, y el manto era de tres varas de largo. Era blanco como la nieve, y diamantes y bordados de oro. Peinaron su largo pelo dorado y los adornaron con una cascada de diamantes y perlas, que resaltaban su color de piel. Cuando se miró al espejo, se dio cuenta que no había mujer en el mundo más bella que ella. Las doncellas también se percataron. 'Ahora sí parezco el sol de esta mañana, quién iluminará todos los rincones del septo'.

Cuando llegó la hora, los Guardias Reales vinieron a por ella. Jaime esperó a la puerta, con una cara de enfado, pero al ver a Cersei, se convirtió en admiración y parecía que le iba a rasgar su vestido y tomarla allí mismo de nuevo. 'Espero que no lo haga, porque es un vestido precioso'.

Jaime cogió a la novia por el brazo y la llevó lentamente hacia las afueras del castillo.

Fue muy incómodo; Jaime no se separaba de ella ni un momento, pero no hablaban nada. Hacía su deber, pero lo odiaba.

-Vas muy hermosa, hermana -Jaime dijo.

-¿Nunca he sido así de hermosa para ti? -Cersei bromeó para liberar la tensión.

-Siempre has sido la única mujer hermosa para mí, aunque ya no serás mía -sus ojos parecían fuego verde, fuego valyrio.

'Aunque esta mañana me trataste como si fuera una puta de Lecho de Pulgas'. -Jaime, sabes que nadie se esperaba esto. Sabes también que tarde o temprano me tendría que casar, y por lo menos estamos juntos -'aunque no te voy a tocar teniendo a Robert'-. Yo no elegí esto, Jaime, fue Padre.

-Pues no parece que odies la idea. Estás radiante con el vestido y con tu sonrisa, se ve que estás muy enamorada de Robert.

-Jaime, yo… -llegaron al septo y Jaime se liberó de ella. 'Me odia' pensó. 'Pues claro que te odia, te casas con otro hombre y encima se lo restriegas'. Cersei estuvo triste un segundo, después estaba sorprendida y emocionada por la belleza del lugar.

El septo de Baelor era hermoso de por sí, aunque parecía que se había superado; había flores por todas partes, el venado y el león estaban por todas partes; había muchos invitados que miraban con admiración a Cersei.

Su propio padre la acompañó hasta el altar. Tywin Lannister iba espléndido; llevaba los colores de la Casa Lannister; rojo y dorado. El dorado le resaltaba los ojos verdes brillantes que tenía. No sonreía, como siempre, pero se veía que no estaba disgustado.

Cuando Cersei llegó al altar, Robert se giró; iba hermoso con los colores de dorado y negro, los colores de la Casa Baratheon. Llevaba su corona sobre su pelo negro bien peinado y sus ojos eran mares en los que te podías ahogar, y su sonrisa brillante hizo que a Cersei le palpitase con fuerza el corazón. 'Seré su reina y esposa'.

A la hora del festín, Cersei y Robert se iban conociendo un poco. Robert era igual de amable que de atractivo, era caballeroso y todo el mundo era amigo de él. Cersei cada vez se enamoraba más de él. Miró alrededor del festín, y todos disfrutaban de la fiesta. 'Es normal, todos hemos sufrido pérdidas y heridas en la guerra. Ahora es el momento relajarse y sonreír'. Aunque no todo el mundo sonreía. El rostro de Jaime parecía esculpido de piedra. Llevaba serio desde que la dejó con su padre, y no parecía estar feliz en ningún momento. Cersei lo ignoraba y se fijaba en Robert. Ahora estaba bebiendo y riendo con Jon Arryn. Cersei notó que Robert bebía demasiado. 'Es normal que se beba un poco más de la cuenta en festines como este' se dijo Cersei a sí misma.

A la hora del encamamiento, las mujeres cogieron a Robert como podían y los hombres levantaron a Cersei y empezaron a quitarles a ambos la ropa. Rasgaron el precioso vestido de Cersei, y pronto se asomaba un pecho. 'Son directos con lo que quieren', Cersei pensó. Intentó tapárselo con la mano, pero la tenían agarrada. De pronto, estaba totalmente desnuda. Cersei miró a su padre, quien estaba mirando a los hombres con una mirada fría. 'Ni siquiera esto le gusta. No le gusta que vean a su hija desnuda'.

Al llegar a los aposentos del rey, Robert esperaba desnudo de pie, apoyando con una mano para no caerse. 'Está borracho. O eso, o se ha mareado'. Cersei no se engañó a sí misma. Había bebido demasiado.

Cuando trajeron Cersei a Robert, éste la cogió y la enrolló en sus fuertes y músculos brazos y le dio un largo beso con lengua.

Cayeron a la cama mientras se besaban apasionadamente, las manos de Robert agarrando a toda cosa blanda de Cersei. 'A pesar de haber bebido demasiado, se mueve como si hubiera nacido para ello'. Cersei no era ninguna doncella; había pasado demasiadas noches con Jaime, y ya estaba experimentada con el asunto.

Los suspiros se convertían en jadeos, y los movimientos suaves en bruscos; era el momento en que Cersei tenía que demostrar la mujer que era. Robert la cogía entre sus brazos y parecía no soltarla jamás. No quería soltarla. Entre de sábanas y rosas, besos y jadeos, el rey dijo el último nombre que Cersei quería.

-Lyanna -Robert suspiró, y se calló directamente a la cama y se durmió, dejando a Cersei desconcertada y desnuda.

Era una noche con estrellas brillantes; estrellas que iluminaban las lágrimas de Cersei.


	8. El Hombre sin Honor

El camino de Dorne a Invernalia fue en silencio; fue para respetar a sus muertos. Ned recordaba con dolor las últimas palabras de su hermana mientras miraba al niño. 'Cuídalo como si fuera tu hijo', Lya le pidió a su hermano.

-El niño será bastardo mío -Ned dijo por primera vez en días.

-¿Bastardo? Ned, manchará tu honor. Y además, no sabemos quién podría ser la madre. No se puede confiar en nadie -Howland miró al niño.

Howland sabía lo que había pasado sin las explicaciones de Eddard. Eso es lo que más le gustaba de Howland, que sabía las cosas sin necesidad de explicarlas o verlas y es discreto por naturaleza.

-Buscaremos a alguien. O si no, la madre no será revelada. Y tenemos que encontrar una mujer que lo alimente; la leche de cabra no será muy sana.

El niño era tranquilo, y apenas lloraba. Era un poco difícil luego limpiarlo y darle de comer, pero Ned suponía que todos los niños eran así.

-¿Como lo llamará? -preguntó Howland.

-¿Al niño? -Ned no había caído en eso-. Pues, no sé -Ned cambió de tema-. Antes de irnos de Dorne, tenemos que hacer una parada.

Fueron a Campoestrella, donde vivían los Dayne. Hacía calor allí, como siempre. Cuando entraron al castillo, Ned pidió estar solo para recibir a Lady Ashara Dayne.

Cuando Lady Ashara entró, estaba hermosa; tenía el pelo recogido en perlas y una diadema de oro, su vestido lila resaltaban sus ojos violetas, y era tan hermosa como siempre. Ned ya no sentía lo mismo que antes. Tras la guerra, no podía ser el mismo de antes. Al ver a Ned se le iluminó la cara; supongo que no se imaginaba verlo aquí.

-¿Qué hace mi señor por aquí? -Lady Ashara sonrió de la forma que a Ned le gustó hace algún tiempo. Ahora para él no es más que una mujer guapa.

Ned le explicó lo que pasó en la Torre de Alegría; el por qué fue allí, peleó hasta la muerte contra su hermano, su hermana falleció poco después, pero evitó sus últimos momentos con ella. Se lo explicó de forma suave aunque no le sirvió; al final Lady Dayne estaba llorando y sollozando. Hasta su manera de llorar era hermosa; se enrojecía y los ojos se volvían brillantes. Aunque a Ned no le afectó.

-Lo siento de verdad, Lady Dayne… Pero su hermano me pidió que le entregase su espada, Albor. Eso lo merecía. Era el mejor espada de todo Poniente, todo el mundo lo sabe -Ned intentó consolarla.

-Y lo mató vos -Ashara dijo con tristeza y un poco enfadada-. Mató a la mejor espada sólo para encontrarte a su hermana muerta.

-Ambos hemos sufrido pérdidas enormes -Ned no podía dejar que le viesen llorar, así que intentó ponerse severo-. Sé que tiene razones para odiarme, y yo también me odio. Era un buen hombre, pero estaba en el lado equivocado.

Lady Ashara susurró 'lado equivocado' y 'buen hombre' y empezó a llorar. Ned sabía que ese era el mejor momento para irse.

Ned se encontró a Howland con el niño en brazos y hablando con una mujer. Era una mujer atractiva, de gran busto. Estaban hablando del niño.

-Y… ¿de quién es este niño tan guapo? -la mujer preguntó.

Ned sabía que ese era el momento de decirlo.

-Es… Mi hijo natural -Ned le costó mucho mentir.

-Ah… -La mujer no preguntó por la madre. Suele ser una prostituta de algún burdel-. Pues no tendrá nodriza, ¿no? Está muy pálido.

-¿De verdad? -Ned prometió que el niño crecería sano-. Pues estábamos buscando una, ¿conoce alguna buena mujer? Tendría que ir con nosotros hasta el Tridente, y podría volver a su casa. Le pagaríamos bien.

-La tenéis delante vuestra -la mujer sonrió-. Willa, me llamo. Por cierto, ¿como se llama el niño?

-Jon -Ned sonrió-. Por Jon Arryn.

-¿Así que Arryn? Un hombre mayor, pero buena persona.

-Jon Arena -dijo Howland-.

-No -dijo Ned-, no puede llamarse así -miró a Howland y después a Willa-. No… No quiero que nadie se entere de que es de Dorne, ¿entendido? Se criará en Invernalia, y su apellido será Nieve.

Y dicho esto, se fueron de Campoestrella. Anduvieron por meses, se les hizo enterno. Subieron por el río que desemboca a Campoestrella, subieron hasta Antigua y fueron subieron por el Camino Real por el Camino de las Rosas. Se les hizo eterno; Wylla, Ned, Howland y el pequeño Jon subieron hasta Altojardín donde unos guardias acompañaron a Ned hasta Invernalia y Wylla volvió a Campoestrella. Tuvieron que buscar otra nodriza, porque a Ned le dio la sensación de que era una chismosa.

Al llegar a Desembarco del Rey, Robert estaba sentado en el Trono de Hierro. Eddard pidió hablar con Robert en privado.

-Y… ¿Y mi amada? Ned, ¿dónde está mi amada? -había furia en la voz de Robert.

Cuando entraron en la sala de asamblea, Ned enseñó los huesos.

-Mi amada… Mi prometida… Lyanna… Era tan hermosa, Ned. Tan delicada y hermosa. Iba a ser la reina, pero murió -Robert pensó un momento-. ¿Cómo murió la cosa más bella que jamás he visto?

-De fiebre y de una herida -Ned respondió-. Su cama estaba llena de sangre.

-¿Y qué pasó para que muriese mi amada?

Ned le contó lo mismo que a Lady Ashara. Robert estaba triste pero también sorprendido y furioso.

-Mataste a la Espada del Amanecer… Vaya, Ned -miró a la ventana-. Yo no quería esto… Nadie quería esto. Sólo quería estar con ella, hermosa como nadie fue. Ahora dicen que he ganado la guerra, pero la he perdido. Él ha ganado. Rhaegar -su nombre le ponía furioso-. Tenía que haberlo matado una y otra vez, pero desgraciadamente la vida no vuelve tras la muerte. Ha muerto muchas personas por mí, ¿sabes, Ned? Yo no quería esto. No quiero este maldito trono. Ahora tendré que ser rey, cuando sólo quería ser el marido de Lya -unas lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro-.

'Yo tampoco quería esto'. 'Nadie lo quería'. A pesar de su gran pelea, Eddard ya no podía estar más enfadado con Robert; él perdió a su amada, y Ned a su hermana. Eddard abrazó a al musculoso Robert.

A los días siguientes, Eddard se recuperó en la Fortaleza Roja; comió, se lavó y habló con Robert. Aún se lamentaba. Ned decidió a los tres días presentarle a Jon.

-¿Y de quién es este niño? -Robert miró sospechosamente a Eddard-.

-Es mi hijo natural. Jon Nieve -Ned no dio más explicaciones y Robert no pidió más-.

Tuvo que marchar a los quince después de venir con los huesos de Lyanna, a pesar de las insistencias de Robert de hacer un gran entierro para ella. 'Haré que todas las mujeres lloren' dijo Robert, 'habrá rosas azules por todas partes'.

Marcharon de Desembarco del Rey hacia el Norte. Pararon en Foso Cailin para dejar al pequeño lacustre en sus tierras, después de año y medio a fuera.

-Ned, tenía que agradecerte por este viaje -dijo Howland Reed-. A pesar de la guerra y la lucha y la muerte de nuestro seres queridos -bajó la mirada-, he cumplido mi sueño, que ha sido explorar el mundo. Siento de verdad por todo lo que ha pasado, pero he podido conocer a ti, a Lya, a Benjen y Brandon. Será una historia digna de contar a mis hijos -sonrió de forma triste-. Espero que nos podamos comunicar por carta y que este no sea un adiós definitivo.

Ned sonrió y abrazó a Howland. Tras un año de emociones, Howland y Eddard se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

-No será un adiós definitivo -dijo Ned-. Hasta luego, Howland Reed. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

Howland sonrió y se adentró en el espeso bosque que conducían a los pantanos, llenos de lacustres. 'Demonios del pantano'. A Ned no le parecía ningún demonio.

Invernalia no había cambiado desde que Ned regresó, aunque Ned sí. Era invierno, pero los niños iban embuchados en ropas y correteando por las plazas y patios; hombres y mujeres gritaban la comida que ofrecía para el invierno, hogueras en las calles para calentarse.

Al llegar al Castillo de Invernalia, Rodrik Cassel le saludó y le dio sus condolencias, pero Ned principalmente quería ver a Catelyn.

-Tengo que… darle la noticia -miró a Jon.

El pequeño Jon parecía fuerte y había crecido desde la Torre de Alegría, y no parecía que le molestase al frío. 'Ve acostumbrándote, muchacho, porque va a hacer frío, porque se acerca el invierno'.

Catelyn estaba en sus aposentos; en los aposentos de ambos, donde antes estaba su padre y le hubiese correspondido a su hermano Brandon. 'Hay fantasmas aquí' Ned pensó. 'Fantasmas que me dicen que no debería estar aquí'.

Catelyn estaba mirando a la chimenea de la alcoba y estaba más hermosa que nunca; llevaba una larga trenza de color caoba brillante, su vestido de abrigo le favorecía la tez de su piel, y tenía un niño en sus brazos.

Cuando Ned se acercó, vio que el niño era más Tully que Stark, pelo caoba claro casi rubio, ojos azules, guapo. 'Es mi hijo, a diferencia de Jon. Se criarán juntos como hermanos. Deben ser hermanos'. Jon había salido más a Lyanna; pelo oscuro, cara larga y ojos grises oscuros. 'Ningún rasgo del dragón. Mejor. Así no levantará sospechas'. No era el primer Targaryen con pelo oscuro; uno de los Gran Bastardos de Aegon IV tenía el pelo oscuro, y otro Targaryen tenía también el pelo oscuro. 'Pocos Targaryen nacen de padres que no sean hermanos o primos'.

Cuando Catelyn se giró para saber quién era y al saberlo, sonrió. A Ned, en cambio, le sentó como si lo hubiesen tirado una jarra de agua fría. 'A ella será quién más me cueste decirlo'.

-Ned, tienes un hijo -Catelyn empezó, mirando con ternura al niño que amamantaba de su pecho.

-No tengo uno, sino dos -Ned dijo con amargura.


End file.
